1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to shoehorns to assist an individual in slipping his foot into a shoe, and more particularly to a clip-on shoehorn which makes it easy for an individual to don a shoe despite a physical disability making it difficult for him to do so with a conventional shoehorn.
2. Status of Prior Art
A conventional shoehorn is a smooth, curved implement formed of metal or plastic that is insertable in a shoe to assist the user in slipping his foot therein. A person who is in no way disabled or handicapped, experiences little difficulty in slipping his foot into a shoe when using a conventional shoehorn, even when the shoe is tight fitting.
To use a conventional shoehorn, the usual practice is for the user to sit in a chair with his feet on the floor and with the shoe to be donned placed before one foot. The seated user holding the shoehorn in one hand then bends down to insert the horn in the shoe. And with the other hand the user raises the tongue of the shoe so that it clears the entry to the shoe. The user then enters the shoe with his foot, the foot sliding along the shoehorn to facilitate its entry into the shoe interior. In a shoe, the tongue is a hinged flap positioned under the laces or buckles, and in a vacant shoe, the tongue usually hangs down.
It is not always necessary to use a shoehorn, for if the shoe is somewhat loose and does not exactly fit the foot which goes into it, then the foot can be slipped in without the aid of a shoehorn. But with well-fitting shoes, a shoehorn is usually helpful. However, the seemingly simple task of putting on a shoe presents difficulties to individuals who are enfeebled or in some way handicapped or disabled and therefore find it difficult to bend down. Because of this, these individuals are unable to use a conventional shoehorn.
Hence while an individual who is in fairly good condition experiences little difficulty in using a conventional shoehorn when putting his foot into a shoe, a handicapped individual is often unable to carry out this simple operation without assistance.